Fighting The Future
by MaddieWriting33
Summary: ashley is a beautiful girl who moves to a new country and goes to school! one thing about her though... she's not an ordinary girl she's a witch! and she's going to... hogwarts school of wichcraft and wizardry! what happens next? read to find out!
1. chapter 1 - New beginnings

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story, Fighting the Future! I'm so excited to share this with all of you. A little bit about me- my name is Maddie, I'm fourteen and a human rights activist and I love the Harry Potter series so much. I also love writing, which is what motivated me to share this fanfiction with all of you! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice thank you! I just moved to California because of my dad's work and I'm really nervous about not knowing anybody when I start school this fall but I think it'll be ok! It's so hot here! Good thing I'm a summer person =)**

 **Anyways, without further ado here is my Harry Potter fanfiction please favorite and follow me!**

 **XOXO, Maddie**

Chapter one:, new Beginnings

I was in a cave so dark that I could hardly see anything. Shadows swirled around me and I walked backwards trying to avoid but it was no use. They got closer and closer, faces laughing and pointing at me in shadowy darkness. Tears started coming out my eyes; but I felt like I couldn't move my hands to wipe them away so I stood and stared wide open as my striking green eyes got watery with tears that washed down my pale tan face. The shadows almost touched me and then…

"Ash wake up! It's morning!"

The voice echoed around me in the cave and I looked up. "Huh?" I said wondering where it was coming from. Then the shadows dipersed and I saw a light and then blinked. I was in my bed under white sheets; and it was morning sun streaming through my windows. I smiled in relief. It was just a dream. I heard my mom's voice again calling to me from my doorway.

"Ash get up! it's moving day remember?"

I blinked again then jolted up in shocked. I saw the boxes in my room all packed and taped up and labeled with all my things and one box in particular open with my things spilling out; a wand and books on magic. One thing you should know about me: I'm a witch and so is my whole family.

"Coming mom!" I groaned and pushed aside my bedsheets I had to strip my bed and pack everything and then I would be ready to go. I looked around my familiar room and thought about how I would never come back here again. I was gonna miss Arizona so much but I was excited to move to London England and go to a new school and make new friends. But I didn't know how I was going to live without my old friends Sarah, Lucy, Aliya, Anna, and Emily. It was so weird to think that I wouldn't be able to go out with them after school (they are all witches too and we went to Ilvermorny) or practice magic together. What I was gonna miss most was our writing club because every Sunday we'd meet and share our writing and give advice. I was going to miss my best friends so much.

I got out of bed and stretched. Then I tied up my long silky red hair and pulled clothes out of a box to wear. It was a pair of jeans and a tshirt and my favorite black beat up converse that I wore everywhere. I hated regular pink girly shoes and clothes because I'm a tomboy and that sort of stuff just isn't my style. I put on a Legend of Zelda t-shirt which had the triforce on it. I love video games.

"Ashley it's time to go! The night bus is here!"

My mom came into my room and saw the boxes everywhere.

"Ugh finally you're ready."

She waved her wand, "Teleportus" and the boxes disappeared.

"They will reappear in our new home" she explained cleverly. I nodded my head in understanding. I took one last look at my room and then we left the house. We got on the bus and sat down in our seats. I said goodbye to my old home, I was gonna miss it and my friends but I couldn't wait for my new life and new beginnings. My mom smiled happiely.

"Ash aren't you excited to go to hogwarts? It's the best wizarding school in the world!"

"Yes mom." I said looking out the window. I could not wait.

End of Chapter One

 **A/N: Hi it's Maddie again thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Fighting the Future! :) I can't wait to write more chapters please favorite and follow me for more! lOVE YOU ALL!**

 **XOXO, Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2 - getting ready for hogwarts !

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's Maddie again ;). You will be happy to know that I've settled in really great to my new home and I can't wait to go out and meet the neihbors tomorrow! It was the 4rth of July today which is one of my favorite holideys because we get to make and eat hot dogs and corn on the cob! then we went to a fireworks show and I had so much fun. If you live in the united states how was your 4rth Of July? tell me in the reviews! Also thank you so much to the people who favorited and followed my story i love you so much thank you so much! Haha I just realized I'm rambling so I'll shut up now hope you enjoy… chapter 2 of Fighting the Future!**

 **XOXO, Maddie**

Chapter 2- Getting ready for hogwarts !

I had just gotten settled in to my new bedroom and I loved it! My bed sheets were blue and pink with little spots of purple and they matched my purple curtains where between them I could see more sun coming into my room. I had thought that england was really cloudy but today was very sunny and it made me happy. I checked the date; it was august twenty ninth. today i was going to go to diagon alley to go shopping for my things for hogwarts which my first day of school was in three days. i grabbed my wand and a coat and got ready to go.

"Bye mum," I commented as i walked out the door.

"Goodbye ash be safe," she admitted behind me. I smiled happily and walked to the entry to diagon alley! when i got in there were lots and lots of people and i was overwhelmed so i pulled the shopping list out of my flattering coat pocket.

first thing on the list was i needed a pet. i really wanted a cat so i went to the pet store called "fleamans pets and other things" and when i went inside i was surrounded by cats! one of them rubbed against my leg, a slender black cat with pretty green eyes just like mine! i picked her up and pet her on the head.

a girl with curly brown hair walked up to me and smiled.

"hi my names hermione" she related.

"oh hello! my name is ashley but everybody calls me ash," i assured. hermione smiled and looked at my cat.

"Hi, ash! I like the cat you have. She is a pretty color."

"Thank you! The cat's black… just like my soul," I joked. Hermione burst out in hysterical laughter.

"what are you gonna name her?' hemione queried

"I was thinking inky" I said "Because of her color it's black just like ink"

That's perfect!" hermione clapping her hands together. "come on i'll introduce you to my friends."

I bought the cat with some galleons i found in my pocket and then set inky on the ground she followed me as i ran after hermione in the streets. she brought me to two boys, one with red hair that was very tall and another handsome boy with dark hair and glasses and a scar on his forehead.

"These are my friends ron and harry." Hermino introduced. I shook their hands.

"Wow nice to meet you harry and ron!"

"Hello ash!" they said back in unison.

"You can join our group" hermione said. "you are going to hogwarts right?"

"YES THAT'S PERFECT!" I roared and gave hermione a big hug. I was so happy! I had a new cat and new best friends. Hermione told me to go with her and the group and together we all finished our shopping together.

 **A/N:Hi its Maddie! I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but I'm really near my bedtime because we stayed up late doing fireworks for july forth. Thank you for reading please favorite follow and review! I love you all!**

 **XOXO, Maddie**


End file.
